Fuera de lugar
by Mavalu
Summary: Jane pone en practica una idea que le ronda hace tiempo.


Fuera de lugar.

By Mavalu

La noche había caído y no quedaba nadie en la oficina salvo Jane echado en el sofá meditando y Lisbon caminando arriba y abajo mientras

ordenaba el dichoso papeleo que le había generado el último caso.

- Te gusto, ¿a que si?

Lisbon le miró de arriba a abajo e ignoró su pregunta. Pero no sirvió de nada, la siguió hasta su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si y

provocando que ella se girara y le dedicara una mirada de desaprobación.

- Jane, lárgate – dijo con desgana – No tengo tiempo para tu jueguecitos.

- No son jueguecitos, te hablo completamente en serio.

Ella levantó una ceja incrédula – Claro... Y lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que tu eres incapaz de mentir a nadie.

Jane la observó desde un rincón del despacho intentando captar su lenguaje corporal. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y

contraatacó.

- No pones demasiado énfasis en que me vaya, a lo mejor, es posible, y corrígeme si me equivoco, tengo razón.

- Te corrijo, no tienes razón.

Dio dos pasos hacia el centro de la estancia - ¿Qué harías si intentara besarte?

Lisbon resopló – Sacarte a patadas del despacho.

- Lo dudo.

- Ponme a prueba – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Jane tenia una sonrisa triunfante en la cara. Había conseguido lo que se proponía. Provocarla. Le volvía loco provocarla, era casi como un

deporte. Le resultaba muy sexy ver la cara de falso fastidio que ponía Lisbon cuando la hacía rabiar.

- Ya lo estoy haciendo.

- No sonrías así, no has conseguido nada en absoluto. Te conozco demasiado bien, soy tu pasatiempo oficial. No te voy a dar el gusto de conseguir lo que quieres.

- ¿No quieres besarme? - adoptó su mirada mas seductora

- No

- ¿Y que te bese yo a ti?

- No.

- Mientes

Lisbon arqueó las cejas - ¿De verdad?

- Aja. Te mueres de ganas de saber que se siente al besarme.

- ¡Tu sueñas! - exclamó cruzando los brazos.

Jane comenzó a pasearse ante la mesa del despacho mientras ponía sus manos detrás, como si meditara. Había conseguido ponerla

incomoda, la tenía justo donde quería.

- Bueno, ven aquí y demuéstrame que no tengo razón.

- ¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada! No voy a caer en tus tretas – cada vez estaba más alterada.

Él la escudriñó con la mirada intentando descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza y volvió a sonreír.

- Ya veo. No vas a venir aquí porque sería admitir que te gusto. Así que seré yo el que me acerque y entonces haremos la prueba.

Lisbon abrió mucho los ojos, estaba visiblemente atemorizada. Era tarde, habían tenido un día de perros, el papeleo la estaba matando y

aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Puso cara de fastidio, estaba demasiado cansada para una pelea psicológica razón por la cual

tampoco hizo nada por evitar que él se colocara a su lado, le acariciara la mejilla y sonriera seductoramente.

- Jane... yo no...

- Schhhh! - la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios - Tan solo haz caso a tu subconsciente... – dijo en un susurro.

Ella parpadeó pesadamente. No podía alejarle y mucho menos ignorarle, estaba como hipnotizada. El tono de voz suave que Jane había

adquirido era demoledor.

Jane le pasó un dedo por la mejilla memorizando la suavidad de su piel. Intentaba romperle la coraza de chica dura que solía llevar siempre

encima para poder penetrar un poco en ella. En realidad era él quien estaba loco por besarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo deseaba pero

estaba seguro de que ella no aceptaría jamás una proposición directa así que decidió poner en marcha un un arma infalible para

conseguirlo: psicología invertida. Era mano de santo. Y había funcionado tan sorprendentemente bien que Lisbon había cerrado los ojos

para disfrutar de la caricia y su respiración se había acompasado. Jane admiró la belleza serena de su jefa. Con el semblante relajado era

preciosa. Entornó los ojos para vislumbrar cual debía ser el siguiente movimiento y decidió recorrer la poca distancia que quedaba entre

ambos, sostener delicadamente su cara en las manos y darle un pequeño beso. Un solo toque que provocó una sacudida eléctrica que le

recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo. ¡Wow! Era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Se separó un poco y la miró, tenía los ojos cerrados y se

dejaba llevar por él. Decididamente mejor de lo que esperaba. Le dio otro pequeño beso en el que notó como ella abría levemente la boca.

Un breve roce de su lengua contra el labio superior, otro pequeño contacto con el inferior y volvió a separase para observar. Su memoria

almacenó unos ojos semicerrados y vidriosos que provocaron una quemazón en el estomago, una sensación que jamas pensó que volvería

a albergar. Respiró profundamente para maquinar el siguiente paso pero no era capaz de pensar con claridad. Su estrategia se estaba

desmoronando. Estaba percibiendo cosas que no había previsto y se sentía confuso. No esperaba que se le despertara tal estado de

ansiedad, no esperaba anhelar volver a besarla, no esperaba desear tumbarla en la mesa y hacerle el amor allí mismo. Parpadeó

intentando aclarar sus ideas mientras procuraba no mirarla. Retiró las manos de sus mejillas y se quedó quieto, asustado e indeciso. Elevó

la vista para buscar sus ojos y lo que encontró le dio miedo. Lisbon miraba su boca deseosa de contacto y fue a buscarla, acercándose poco

a poco hasta que le besó. Primero capturó el labio inferior con los suyos succionando levemente, después dio un pequeño toque con la

lengua en el superior, consiguiendo que Jane respirara hondo. Estaba muy nervioso, no controlaba la situación, se sentía vulnerable y no le

gustaba. Podría haberla rechazado, podría haberse apartado de ella con una frase hiriente o irónica, podría haber dicho que todo formaba

parte de la broma pesada del día. Pero lo cierto es que no quería estar en ningún otro lugar, no quería perder aquellas mariposas que

revoloteaban el estomago ni el escalofrío que erizaba su piel cada vez que ella le rozaba los labios con los suyos. Suspiró profundamente y

agarrándola por la nuca se decidió a explorar aquella boca llena de deseo. No era consciente de que en aquella lucha encarnizada embestía

a Lisbon de manera rítmica, acorralándola contra la mesa del despacho, obligándola a sentarse sobre ella. Aquello les obligó a hacer una

pausa técnica para reacoplarse en la que se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Notó como ella le rodeaba la cadera con ambas piernas y su

mente se nubló de nuevo. Las embestidas ya no eran solo en la boca y la ropa empezaba a molestarle. Casi le arrancó los botones la blusa

mientras ella se peleaba con su chaleco. Al verle los hombros desnudos sintió un deseo irrefrenable de morderlos, de perderse en ellos para

siempre. Y se disponía a ello cuando tuvo un puñetero momento de lucidez. Parpadeó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, le

faltaba aire, no podía pensar con claridad. Miró de nuevo su piel desnuda y se le antojó deseable. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar caer de

nuevo. Algo iba mal. Estaba a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Algo le decía que si consumaban el acto su relación se perdería y no

estaba dispuesto a ello. Intentó recuperar el aliento mientras se separaba de ella con todo el dolor del mundo. La miró a los ojos e intentó

justificar su actitud. Lisbon estaba muy confusa.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Estás bien? - consiguió decir con la respiración entrecortada.

- No.. no puedo. No puedo perderte. No ahora.

- ¿Perderme? Me tienes aquí, no voy a ninguna parte.

- Si inicio una relación contigo existe el riesgo de que salga mal.

- ¿Quien ha hablado de relación? - se aventuró a responder.

- No puedo correr el riesgo de perderte. Tu eres mi punto de apoyo. Me mantienes cuerdo.

Ella le miró intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Aquello había sido una declaración de Patrick Jane al más puro estilo Patrick Jane.

¿O era dependencia? Asintió levemente mientras se colocaba la blusa en su sitio. Se puso de pie y se mareó un poco. Se apoyó en el borde

de la mesa para no caer. Respiró hondo y pasándose la mano por el pelo dijo - No voy a ninguna parte, Jane. Si me necesitas, aquí estaré,

pero no creas que voy a sentar a esperar en la puerta de mi casa hasta que decidas que hacer con tus sentimientos. Tengo una vida.

- Me parece bien.

- Bien. Ahora si me perdonas, tengo que acabar este papeleo - dijo sentándose en su silla con un resoplido.

Él obedeció, colocándose bien el chaleco y saliendo por la puerta no podía dejar de pensar que la atracción que sentía por Lisbon iba más

allá del sexo. Decididamente estaba loco por ella pero no podía permitirse una relación emocional. Al menos de momento. Tenia heridas que

sanar.

FIN


End file.
